El misterio de la lechuza
by Leiram
Summary: Todo había comenzado como un día normal para Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa y Rei hasta que ven en plena luz del día una lechuza, ¿con una carta para Rin?


******Título:** El misterio de la lechuza**  
****Fandom:** Free! & Harry Potter**  
****Personajes:** Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugazaki, Gou Matsuoka, Rin Matsuoka.**  
****Parejas:** Hay una pequeña pizca de Haruka/Rin, pero puede verse como amistad tranquilamente.**  
****Palabras:** 2.069**  
****Advertencias:** Ninguna**  
****Notas:** Idea muy crack que nació después de ver una confesión de tumblr en donde para el OP Rin fue a Hogwarts. Me gustaría linkear la confesión, pero no la puedo encontrar. Aviso que no está beteado así que si alguien ve algún error diganmelo sin problema

* * *

**El misterio de la lechuza**

Todo había comenzado como un día normal para ellos cuatro. En la mañana se habían levantado, desayunaron, asistieron a clases y ahora que habían terminado se estaban preparando para practicar natación. Se acercaba la fecha de un torneo y Gou les había preparado ya un programa de entrenamiento. Makoto, Nagisa y Rei salieron de los vestuarios y abrieron la puerta que daba a la piscina de su colegio. Haruka se les había adelantado hacía rato. En cuanto los cuatro habían llegado al vestuario, él con una velocidad increíble se desvistió y salió corriendo del cuarto. Para variar había llevado puesto su bañador debajo del uniforme.

No obstante, todo cambió en el momento en que ellos tres abrieron la puerta que daba a la piscina y vieron a Haruka parado y mirando unos árboles en frente suyo, su cuerpo completamente seco, sin ningún rastro de una gota. Aunque no se notara a primera vista Makoto podía reconocer la expresión de asombro en su rostro.

—Haru —lo llamó el castaño con preocupación mientras se acercaba. Era la primera vez que veía a Haruka _ignorar_ el agua.

A modo de respuesta el aludido simplemente señalo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha uno de los arboles que se encontraba frente a ellos detrás del alambrado.

—Hay una lechuza.

—Eso es imposible —habló Rei detrás de ellos—. Haruka-senpai, las lechuzas sólo aparecen durante la noche. Además estamos en medio de una ciudad, es imposible que aparezcan aquí.

—¡Es cierto, hay una lechuza! —exclamó Nagisa, ignorándolo por completo. Makoto simplemente miró el árbol en cuestión y pudo verlo. Al principio no se notaba mucho, pero si uno miraba el árbol con detenimiento entonces se podía verlo. _Realmente había una lechuza._

—Imposible… —Rei, que también lo había notado, miraba el árbol estupefacto—. Nunca escuché de algo así.

—¿En serio, Rei-chan? Yo sí lo oí. —Los otros tres desviaron la mirada por un momento para ver con sorpresa al rubio. Fue Rei el que decidió hacer la pregunta.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Nagisa?

—Mi mamá me contó que hace dieciocho años hubo un día en que las lechuzas no paraban de volar durante todo el día. Y no fue sólo aquí, ocurrió en otras ciudades de Japón e incluso en otros países.

—Oh, mis padres también me lo contaron —recordó Makoto de repente—. Muchos científicos trataron de averiguar por qué se dio un fenómeno así, pero nunca pudieron dilucidar nada.

Los cuatro volvieron a posar su mirada en la lechuza, que no se había movido de su posición, y se quedaron unos minutos así en silencio hasta que Haruka se dio vuelta.

—¿¡Ya vas a la piscina, Haru-chan!?

—Ya me cansé de mirar y no parece que se vaya a ir de ahí. Ustedes también deberían dejarla y empezar a practicar.

—Oigan… —dijo de repente Makoto, interrumpiendo al rubio que estaba a punto de contestarle a su amigo—. ¿No creen que tenga herida una de sus alas?

Haruka que estaba a punto de meterse al agua se dio vuelta y volvió a acercarse para mirar al ave. Mirándola con detenimiento pudo corroborar que su amigo tenía razón.

—¿Deberíamos llamar al zoológico y avisarles? Quizás se les escapó —sugirió Rei.

—¿¡Haru!? —oyeron a Gou gritar, sorprendiendo a los cuatro por completo. Detrás de ellos se encontraba la pelirroja. Makoto, sorprendido ante el uso del sobrenombre, iba a preguntarle a Haruka desde cuando ella lo llamaba de esa forma. No obstante, Gou los pasó de largo antes que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca—. ¡Haru! ¿¡Estás bien!?

Fue por una milésima de segundo, pero Makoto pudo jurar que vio una mirada de reconocimiento en el ave antes de que saltara de la rama y tratara de volar un poco hacia ellos. Gou la atrapó en sus brazos y la dejó en un banco que estaba a unos metros.

—Pobrecita, seguro que te lastimaste durante el viaje. No puedo creer que mi hermano te haga recorrer tanta distancia.

—G-Gou —la llamó atónito Makoto. Frente a sus ojos se desarrollaba una escena muy bizarrar: Gou, que se había agachado, acariciaba la lechuza con mucho cariño mientras que ésta estaba apoyada en el banco—. ¿Conoces a la lechuza?

La pelirroja apartó la vista del ave para posarla en ellos cuatro. Tenía expresión de pura sorpresa, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaban allí también.

—¿Es tuya la lechuza, Gou-chan? —preguntó con una voz entusiasmada Nagisa. La vieron titubear por unos momentos hasta que respondió.

—Algo así. En realidad es de mi hermano, pero mi mamá y yo se la estamos cuidando porque su escuela no le permite tener mascotas.

—¿¡De Rin!? —exclamaron estupefacto los cuatro al mismo tiempo. El día cada vez se ponía más raro.

—¡Ah! Chicos, ¿pueden cuidar a Haru hasta que regrese? Tengo que ir a buscar su jaula, no puedo llevarla así hasta mi casa. —Los cuatro sólo movieron sus cabezas, asintiendo. Estaban demasiado aturdidos que ni palabras les quedaban para responderle. —¡Gracias! En un momento regreso.

A continuación vieron como ella le susurraba unas palabras al ave. Haru, la lechuza, parecía entenderla porque vieron como se quedó quieta en su lugar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Es la primera vez que veo y toco una lechuza en persona. Es tan suave… —dijo Nagisa fascinado mientras la acariciaba.

Para la sorpresa de ellos Haru resultó ser muy amigable. Los dejaba que la acariciaran, especialmente Haruka con quien parecía tener una gran afinidad.

—No puedo creer que Rin tuviera una mascota así. Además que le pusiera el nombre de Haruka-senpai…

—Pero puedo entender porque Rin-chan lo hizo. Hay algo en ella que me recuerda a Haru-chan. Creo que es su mirada.

—Es cierto —añadió Makoto y a continuación soltó una risita al observar a Haruka, quien estaba a su lado, acariciando al animal con una sonrisa. Claramente estaba contento de que Rin le hubiera puesto su nombre.

—¡Ya volví! Gracias por cuidar de ella, chicos. —Gou se acercó a ellos, llevando en su mano derecha una jaula para aves. Abriéndola la puso al lado de Haru y la ayudó para que se metiera. Levantando la jaula los miró y se despidió de ellos—. Nos vemos mañana.

—¡Adiós Gou-chan, Haru-chan-chan! —exclamó Nagisa mientras ella abría la puerta para irse.

—¿Haru-chan-chan? —inquirió Rei.

—Es que si la llamara sólo Haru-chan entonces se confundiría con Haru-chan, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que sí…

—Que día más raro —habló para sí mismo Makoto mientras miraba el atardecer—. Vamos tenemos que cambiarnos e irnos. La escuela pronto cerrará, mañana practicaremos.

—Aún no puedo creer que Rin-chan jamás nos haya dicho que tenía una lechuza de mascota —dijo con gran decepción Nagisa mientras que él y Rei se dirigían hacia la puerta.

—¿Haru? —Los dos se detuvieron al escuchar a Makoto llamar a Haruka. El susodicho estaba agachado agarrando algo del suelo.

—Hay una carta —dijo él con simpleza después de pararse. Los tres se acercaron a su lado una vez más—. Creo que se cayó a Haru cuando cayó del árbol.

—Es cierto, ahora que lo dices recuerdo que parecía tener algo atado en una de sus patas cuando estaba en el árbol —recordó el castaño.

Haruka la volteó para ver si tendría alguna dirección.

_Para_ _Rin Matsuoka. _

_Habitación 25. Dormitorios de la Academia Samezuka. _

_De Ginevra Weasley. _

_La Madriguera._

—¿¡Para Rin-chan!?

—¿Qué clase de persona usa una lechuza para mandar cartas? —preguntó Rei con un tonó incrédulo.

—¡Abrámosla! —exclamó de repente Nagisa, tomando la carta de las manos de Haruka.

—¡No podemos abrir la correspondencia de otros! —dijo Rei completamente ofendido mientras trataba de sacarle la carta de sus manos antes que pudiera ocasionar un daño mayor.

—¿Pero no les da curiosidad? Primero aparece una lechuza, después nos enteramos que es de Rin-chan y ahora descubrimos que llevaba una carta para él.

—Aún así no está bien.

—Rei tiene razón, Nagisa —intervino Makoto antes de que la discusión pudiera seguir—. Por más curiosidad que tengamos no está bien ignorar la privacidad de Rin.

—¡En ese caso se lo preguntaremos a Rin-chan! Hay que alcanzarle la carta, ¿no?

Tanto Makoto como Nagisa asintieron. Era imposible negar que también sintieran mucha curiosidad. Makoto pudo sentir lo mismo de Haruka también. Así los cuatro fueron a cambiarse para después ir a la Academia Samezuka.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rin bajó la escaleras del edificio donde estaban los dormitorios para dirigirse hacia el hall principal. Su cabello aún estaba mojado de la ducha que se había dado momentos antes. Nitori le había avisado cuando salió que tenía visitas. Al llegar se encontró con sus amigos.

—Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? Si vienen a hacer una práctica en conjunto, el natatorio ya cerró. Tendrán que venir mañana.

—No es eso, Rin-chan. Hoy vinimos a traerte algo con encontramos hoy. —La voz de Nagisa estaba demasiado emocionada y había algo en eso que no le gustaba para nada. Cuando Nagisa estaba así significaba que algo malo pasaría. Con sumo cuidado vio como sacó una carta de su bolsillo y la puso frente a sus ojos.

Mierda.

Trató de enmascarar su sorpresa y alargó el brazo para tomar la carta, pero el rubio la guardó de nuevo antes que pudiera hacerlo.

—Sabes, hoy pasó algo extraño —comenzó a hablar Nagisa como si nada hubiera pasado—. Vimos una lechuza en un árbol de la escuela. De pronto apareció Gou-chan y nos dijo que era tuya. Estaba algo herida así que se la llevó a su casa para que un veterinario la atendiera. Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos encontramos esta carta en el suelo, creo que se le cayó a Haru-chan-chan.

Rin simplemente los miró sin saber que decir. Se empezó a preguntar por qué su hermana no le había avisado nada de esto cuando recordó que había dejado su celular cargando.

—¿Cómo estaba Haru, la lechuza? —preguntó con rapidez mientras intentaba pensar en una buena excusa. Además estaba preocupada por ella también.

—Tenía un ala lastimada, pero no parecía muy grave. Gou después nos avisó que ya la vio un veterinario y estaba bien —dijo Makoto.

A continuación, antes que Nagisa pudiese darse cuenta, Haruka le arrebató la carta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Rin.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, Haru-chan!?

—Sólo vinimos a darle la carta a Rin, nada más. Será mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos el último tren.

—Haru tiene razón, Nagisa. No deberíamos forzar a Rin a decirnos algo que no quiere. Se lo ve muy incómodo.

—Como ya dije antes, ver la correspondencia de otros no es algo bueno. —dijo Rei mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. Nagisa hizo un puchero ante esto último.

—Pero si tú eras el que iba a abrir la carta Rei-chan. Por eso vinimos aquí.

—¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Yo no iba a hacer eso!

Rin suspiró con cansancio. Tal vez podría decirles un poco para satisfacer su curiosidad, pero sin revelar nada importante que haga que el Ministerio de la Magia deba borrarles la memoria. Sinceramente no le gustaba para nada esa idea.

—Ginny… —habló Rin de repente, interrumpiendo a Rei y Nagisa. Al ver que logró captar la atención de todos continuó—, es una amiga de Australia. A veces nos escribimos cartas. Estábamos en el mismo año y casa, digo curso —se corrigió con rapidez.

—¿Y usan lechuzas para mandarse cartas? —inquirió Rei.

Rin asintió. Esperaba que no preguntaran más porque bien, no podía decirles que estuvo en una escuela de magia y hechicería en Londres durante siete años. No sólo sonaría como un loco sino que tenía la impresión de que le creerían y tendría que contarles a continuación como era el único mago de su familia. Y si eso llegara a pasar entonces el Ministerio de Magia mandaría a alguien para borrarles la memoria.

—Los australianos si que tienen costumbres raras —comentó Nagisa, sacando a Rin de su ensimismamiento y sorprendiéndolo—. Me pregunto su usaran canguros por tierra también…

—Será mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos el tren —dijo Makoto y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento al pelirrojo—. Nos vemos, Rin.

Rin levantó su mano y se despidió de ellos. Quedándose aún en el mismo lugar los observó mientras se alejaban. A lo lejos se podía oír a Nagisa decir que al final no pudieron preguntarle donde quedaba la madriguera. Rin sonrió un poco, agradeciéndoles internamente que no le hayan preguntado más.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Hace años que no leo HP y no lo tengo muy fresco en la cabeza, por eso no incluí a personajes de HP. Igual tengo ganas de escribir más de este universo (mi mente ya le está creando un headcanon para que no se contradiga mucho con el canon original) así que puede que vean algo más en el futuro, después de que me haya releído algunos de los siete libros, claro.


End file.
